Frozen in Ninjago
by BlackNeko867
Summary: This is a story with Frozen and Ninjago with my OC's and the boys from Ninjago! :) Nicole is trying to control her powers, Lloyd wants his big sis back, Zana wants true love, Leah is bored out of her mind, Skylar hangs out with Cole, and Jasmine, Zane, and Jay are creating new things.
1. Chapter 1

There was a kingdom named Ninjago (such a pathetic name..I didn't know what else to do) where king Garmadon and Queen Misako lived happily with 10 lovely children. Oldest to youngest was Nicole, Lloyd, Zane, Skylar, Zana, Jay, Jasmine, Leah, and Kai. Nicole was born with special powers though. She had the powers of night. When they were all younger, Nicole and her siblings would laugh and have fun admiring her constellations. Until...

-In the past-

"Hey! I told you! That was my blanket!" Skylar yelled to Jay as she was chasing him around the palace along with Leah and Zana, while Jasmine was quietly singing...NOT! She was blaring out loud rock music and it was chaotic.

"Boys and Girls! Calm yourselves down! Its time for bed now." Misako ordered. They all let out a chorus of aws as they rushed out.

"Mom! I'm worried what will happen in the future!" Cried out Nicole or Nikki for short.

"Don't worry my daughter...we will help you through this until it can be controlled." She said stroking her hair.

*Next day*

It was the solar eclipse sort of. Nikki had been showing them what a solar eclipse looked like, but one curios son got in the way.

"Lloyd! I told you not to touch my work of stars unless we are playing." Nikki warned.

"Sorry, but can we play now!?" He said jumping up and down as all the others did too.

"Sure." She replied simply pushing aside her work. Nikki created many shooting stars so all of her siblings could ride on them. Lloyd, was the daredevil, he decided to go much faster than Nikki could control her powers.

"Lloyd! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Nikki shouted desperately trying to keep her brother from falling by putting up extra stars that he could land on, but he went to high, and Nikki accidentally him in the head with a shooting star.

"LLOYD!? MOM! DAD! HELP!" She yelled with and unconscious Lloyd in her arms. Her parents came rushing in to find that the siblings all went back to their rooms in fear, with only Nikki and Lloyd left.

"What have you done Nicole!" Garmadon shouted as you backed up.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" She sobbed as Misako put a hand on Garmadon's shoulder telling him to calm down.

"I know how to fix this." Misako told him. They rounded up all of the kids and went to a forest with skeletons. Jay and Jasmine ducked behind their parents while Leah and Kai rushed around trying to guess the skeletons names.

"Was the child cursed or born with the powers?" His voice rattled through the empty forest bones.

"Born." They replied. "He got hit in the head."

"You are very lucky that he did not get to the heart. I will clear the child's memory so it will not harm him anymore." The skeleton name Samukai said as magic was floating throughout the air showing all of the past memory's.


	2. Chapter 2

You all headed back to the castle, but your mom Misako took Nikki a different path that she knew about, while Garmadon took the other nine.

"Mom? What should I do?" She said with her voice barely over a whisper. Nicole waited in her room for a long time, just for one simple answer. She grew very worried not knowing if her mom and dad found and answer

"You father and I will discuss this. Now when we get there, I want you to head straight to your room." She ordered.

"Yes mother." Nikki said running off to her room once they got there. Nicole waited in her room for a long time, just for one simple answer. She grew very worried not knowing if her mom and dad found and the time her parents had an answer, her room was pitch black with bright stars glowing around it. When, her father came in.

"Nicole, put these gloves on, and you will not be able to harm anyone else." He told her calmly.

"Conceal." He started

"Don't feel." Nikki finished.

"Good, now go to bed." He kissed her goodnight. Nikki didn't want to hurt anyone else, so she decided to stay locked up in her room.

**_SONG_**

Nikki heard multiple knocks on her door.

"Do you want to see the sun rise?" Lloyd sang out.

"Come on let's go and play!" Zana, Leah, and Cole sang.

"We never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you gone away!" Kai, Jay,and Jasmine chimed in.

"We used to be the best friends, and now were not! I wish you would tell us why!?" Lloyd finished.

"Do you want to see the sun rise?" Skylar sat in front of the door.

"It doesn't have to be sun rise." Zana and Zane sang together.

"Go away please." Nikki said from behind the locked door.

" Okay bye..." She heard a few of them mumble.

*Next*

Nikki heard more knocking a couple years later.

"Do you want to see the sun rise?" Lloyd started off again.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls!?" Kai screamed singing while crashing down the stairs.

"We think some company is overdue! We've started talking to the statues down the halls! Hi Wu!" Leah and Jasmine sang.

"It gets a little lonely! Since girls need their time." The boys sang annoyed.

"Just looking at many locked doors! Bang bang bangbang bang." They knocked on the younger girls closed doors while the girls were having a party.

*Later*

"Do you have to go?" Nicole questioned hugging her mother and father.

"It will only be two weeks honey." She told you. It was a dark stormy night while they were still on board. Sadly, no one made it.

"Nikki! There was a terrible storm and none of the people on the ship were found!" A royal guard rushed over to her.

"No..." She started silently crying heading back up into her lonely room.

"Nikki, we know you're in there." They sang quietly knocking.

"People are asking where you've been." Jasmine sang the quietest she's ever sang.

"They say, have courage, and we're trying to. Please, just let us help..." Skylar and Leah sang.

"We've only got each other, just you and us." Cole and Lloyd sang.

"What are we going to do?" Zane sang comforting Zana.

"Do you want to see the sun rise?" Lloyd said burying his face into his knees as Nikki did too on the other side of the door where it was pitch black with stars in it.

*Much later*

"Excuse me! Girls and boys! it is time to get up!" Their butler yelled.

"What! WHY?" Kai and Skylar both shouted.

"Your sister's coronation of course!" He said rolling his eyes while leaving. Lloyd immediately sat up.

"Oh yeah!"Lloyd exclaimed "Finally! She'll come out of her locked doors guys!" They all rushed around getting ready to look there best since people were acutally coming inside the gates!

*SONG*  
"The window is open, so's that door!"Zana sang outside the window.

"Didn't know they did that anymore!" Leah joined her.

"Who knew we owned eight thousand big Bo staffs!?" Zane exclaimed.

"For years we've roamed these empty halls! Why have a why have a dojo with no Jo's!?" Jasmine and Jay drew the name Jo everywhere.

"Finally they're opening up the doors!" Cole ran out to the gates.

"There'll be actual real live people! It'll be totally strange!" Lloyd and Kai pretended to be strangers meeting each other.

"But wow are we so ready for this change!" Jasmine finished.

"For the first time in forever! There'll be music! There'll be light!" Cole and Leah danced.

"For the first time in forever! We could be training through the night!" Jasmine turned on waltz music, very loudly though.

"Don't know if he's elated or gassy?" Zana sang questionly gesturing toward Jay who let out a big burp.

"But I guess he is more gassy!" Leah sang laughing.

"Cuz for the first time in forever! We won't be alone!" They all finished.

"We can't wait to meet everyone!" Cole and Skylar exclaimed running outside greeting more people as they came in.

"What if I meet The One!?" Zana gasped.

"Tonight imagine me gi and all. Fetchingly propped against the wall." Zana continued. "The art of graceful fighting pos-i-tions!I suddenly see him training there! a strongly guy that's tall and fair!"

"I want to stuff some cake pops in my face!" Cole sings while taking many cake pops out of there holder while Zana glared at him.

"But then we laugh and train all evening. Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life. I've led so far!" Zana finished while watching Cole still eat all the cake pops.

"For the first time in forever! There'll be music, there'll be fun!" Kai shouted.

"For the first time in forever! I could be noticed by someone!" Zana sang still in her little daydream.

"And...this is so totally crazy!"Leah sang rolling her yes toward Zana.

"To dream I'd find romance?" She questioned.

"At least she's got a chance..." Zane suggested with a beaming Zana and a steaming Leah.

-Nikki-

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. be the good girl, you always have to be." She sang worriedly holding the candle and little pot thing, but quickly set it down as blackness and stars started forming at the bottom.

"Conceal don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." Nikki looked out the window. "But it's only for today."

"It's only for today!" Zane, Skylar, and Cole harmonized.

"It's agony to wait!" Nikki opened up her doors.

"It's agony to wait!" Lloyd, Leah, and Kai joined in.

"Tell the guards to open up, the doors!" Nikki pointed.

"The Doors!" Jasmine, and Jay rushed to them.

"For the first time in forever!" Jay and Jasmine also rushed outside greeting many people.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." Nicole paced back and forth.

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" Zana sang zooming around the place with Zane by her side.

"Be the good girl, you always have to be." Nikki kept walking back and forth while the others where already out the doors.

"A chance to change our boring world." Cole and Leah watched the clock. "A chance to find romance!" Zana jumped beside them.

"Conceal. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know." She kept saying over and over and over.

"We know it all ends tomorrow! So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever! Nothing's in our way!" They all lined up in one row. "Zana look out for that horse!" Jay yelled a bit too late.


	3. another AN question

**Hello! So, I know I only got one poll vote and the question was should I add the reader into this.**

**That poll voter said yes, so, I will, but should I continue?**

**Do you think that it is good?**

**'Cause I'm not very sure since there are 10 siblings **

**It is all mixed around.**

**So...please let me know by voting! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hi! Ive got some time so...I wanted to try continuing this, I had fun writing it before and hopefully I've improved since then...**

**I must say, most of this will be dialogue and I apologize in advance.**

**Enjoy~**

**"**Ah! Hey!" Zana yelps as she runs right into a sturdy black horse and falls into a wooden boat. "Help!" She lets a little scream out as the boat starts tipping backwards, but before she falls completely in, the horse puts his hoof inside the front of the boat. Zana sighed, letting out air that she had been holding in.

"I'm so sorry miss! Are you hurt?" A young man says looking down to Zana. She looks up at him examining his feature, sturdy, black, longish hair.

"N-no, I yeah, I-Im good! I'm not hurt at all!" Zana stutters, trying to find the words to say. The young man hops off his horse and offers his hand to her. She smiles in thanks with a hint of annoyance."Thank you."

"Not a problem," He smiles," I'm Bradley Tunafid(?). Pleasure to meet the princess of Ninjago." He still holds his hand out, and bows down. His horse seems to follow his actions...which isn't very good for the both of them. The boat starts sliding of pf the dock and he tumbles onto Zana. His horse quickly realizes they're going to fall off and stomps his hoof back into the boat.

"Uh...hi...um..." Zana is totally lost for words now and quite a bit angry. 'Awkwarddd.'

"M-my apologies Princess...uh...my lady!" His face held a small blush as he struggles to get off from her.

"Oh, its totally fine! Just watch it next time!" She snapped.

"Ahem, well aren't you going to introduce me Brad?" A feminine voice came from the top of the horse, clearly bored.

"R-right! Princess, this is my sister, Princess Skylor of the Dark Island." He gestures up to her. Zana waves half heartedly with a small smile.

"Well its nice to meet you Skylor, these are my siblings... Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, I'm Zana, Leah, Jasmine, and uh...Skylar... Heheh...what a coincidence..." Zana trailed off while looking back to her siblings. Suddenly, Lloyd was inches away from the horse, introducing himself to Sklyor. 'Well someone's got a crush.' Zana giggled to herself as she watched her brother Lloyd, totally fail.

"H-hi! I'm Lloyd! P-Prince of Nin-j-jagoo a-and...um...youresobeautifuldoyouwanttobefriends?" Lloyd couldn't get his words to come out steadily. Skylor giggled and blushed as she watched Lloyd try to befriend her.

"Why thank you kind sir, I would love to be your friend!" She gave him a closed eye smile. Zana examined her too. 'This looks suspicious...' She thought to herself.

"ZANA! LLOYD! Time to go! It's coronation time!" Cole called while starting to panic as Jay, Skylar, Jasmine, and Leah were already starting to run off. Lloyd and Zana looked to each other, then back to their new friends, possibly more than friends. (Heehee).

"Right!" Lloyd called back,"I've gotta go! See you later? Pleasure meeting you Princess Skylar." Lloyd bowed, then ran off.

"Thanks for the fall Prince Tuna Fish." Zana smirks, then runs off after Lloyd and the others.

"Well...she totally doesn't like me..." Brad whispers and waves good bye. His horse follows his lead again, which ends up with Brad in the water, coughing for air. Skylor full on laughs when he comes back up, he's a mess now. Sopping wet with seaweed all over him. He sighs and looks over angrily to his sister and his.

"Thanks a lot." He sighs, then gets out.

**Coronation time!**

"It's time!" Lloyd silently cheered, as he stood off to the left side of Nicole, who was now on the alter. He looks out into the crowd and spots Skylor. She cheerfully waves at him as he blushes.

Soon, it starts. The Bishop places a small golden crown onto Nicole's head and holds out a pillow with a silver chopstick carved with intricate designs and patterned with small sapphires, and a mini jade blade.

"Your majesty, your gloves." The Bishop says calmly. Nicole hesitates only for a second, the. Takes the, off, nervous if what was to come. She cautiously grabs the items, and turns around, nervously smiling to the crowd. The Bishop soon starts to chant something in Old Norse. It made no sense to Lloyd though...so..he didn't really care. Nicole starts to grow more nervous as the handles if the chopstick and blade grow into a navy blue dark with tiny white stars glittering throughout the darkness.

"Queen Nicole of Ninjago," the Bishop smiled at her.

"Queen Nicole!" The crowd cheered, they now had a new ruler! Nicole quickly puts down the jade blade and chopstick before her powers cover anymore of the items. Then lets out a sigh of relief.

*Skips to latterrrrrr~*

"Here! The Queen of Ninjago, Nicole." The personal butler announced to all. Lloyd was soon ushered next to Nicole, along with the others one after another. 'Why are there so many children...' The Butler mentally rolled his eyes as he pushed up the last child. Princesses, Zana, Skylar, Jasmine, and Leah of Ninjago! Princes Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Kai of Ninjago!" The crowd cheers, the music was cued back on soon and Lloyd sneaked a glance over at Nicole and quickly caught him.

"Hi..." She trailed off shyly smiling.

"Me? Eh? Oh! Uhmm..H-hi!" Lloyd replied nervous and excited. He was finally talking to Nicole again!

"You look handsome tonight. " She complimented with her voice smooth, yet shy still.

"Oh th-thank you! Y-you even better all dressed up! I mean not better then usual, but yo-you look beautiful! Uh..." He seemed to still have trouble talking today. Nicole softly laughed, understanding what he meant. Nicole slowly turns her attention out the to loud music and crowd of dancing people.

"So...this is what a party looks like huh..." She took her time to examine small details of laughter, happiness, and graceful musicians.

"Yeah...it's...really lively!" Lloyd smiled a bit.

"Opah! What is that smell!?" Nicole's voice grew louder at the smell of freshly served food. Lloyd leaned into the smell too.

"Noodles!" They both cheered, then laughed together. They look at each other, amusement still dancing in their eyes.

"Um..." Lloyd looked around, unsure of what to say next to his sister. Just as he found something, a Duke name Darreth danced in between them.

"Good evening your majesty! Duke of Nohdle Town! (Nah-dole)" He bowed politely and Nikki giggled,"may I offer you the first dance, of becoming queen?" He held his hand out for her.

"Thank you kind sir, but...I don't dance," Darreth looked at her disappointed," w-wait! But my brother Lloyd does!" Nikki was about ready to burst out laughing, but managed to hold it in.

"Let's go Prince!" Darreth happily shouted as he dragged Lloyd out to the dance floor. _Now_ she burst into a full on laughter as Lloyd playfully glared back at her. She found it so ridiculous that the Duke would dance with anyone...even Lloyd...

"Now here is Funky Chicken!" Darreth called out while dancing in circles around Lloyd, clucking wildly. His arms were flying around to imitate wings and his legs were kicking out wherever.

"O-ow!" Lloyd yelped as Darreth's leg hit his shin.

"Well now, while on this topic, why are the gates suddenly open? Hm?! Why did they suddenly _CLOSE_ the gates?" the Duke said suspiciously, leaning close to Lloyd's face to where he could smell his cheesy breath.

"uh...n-no...I don't know." Lloyd replied as he recoiled from the Duke's breath.

"Oh well," he replied, then went into some weird dance move and picked Lloyd up, then threw him back over to where Nikki was standing. Lloyd slowly got up off the ground, groaning in pain.

"Oops, sorry! I'll come back and dance with you later!" Darreth called to Lloyd as he danced off with some brunette.

"Owww..." Lloyd moaned while rubbing his sore...everything really...he was just thrown halfway across the room...

"Ah...Are you okay Lloyd?" Nikki asked while reaching out to help him, but suddenly jolted away, not wanting to harm him.

"Never better actually! Well...all except being thrown halfway across the room by town or whatever..." Lloyd smiled, then winced as he put pressure on his arm.

"Hey...where are Kai, Zane, Jay, Zana, Jasmine, Skylar, Cole, and Leah?" Nikki asked while looking around for her other younger siblings.

"Um...I think that they're stuffing there faces with food right now." Lloyd pondered.

"Ah...makes sense...this is such a delightful party..."

"Yeah...I wish it could always be like this...warm..happy...lively..." Lloyd trailed off as he smiled and glanced around at all the happy people dancing to their heart's content, then winced as Darreth threw another person.

"Me too..." Nikki sighed happily, then regained her act,"b-but it can't be."

"Why n-" Lloyd asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It..just can't..." Nikki looked down to her covered hands, not noticing Lloyd's smile fall to a slight frown.

"E-excuse me for a moment," He starts pushing his way through the crowd. Nikki looks to him sadly, but then turns away to go find her other siblings that she hasn't seen in forever.

* * *

**Woo! Got more done! yay!^^ More coming...um...apologies for errors...tell me if you find any...**


End file.
